I Am Yours
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: "What?" She asked, more confused than before. "Who did what to me?" Sesshomraru is aggravated, hurt and enraged. What is this? Jealous? SessKag, OneShot. Some kind of prequel to "Welcome to the world, Haru!" Will be edited. Fast.


**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own InuYasha; Kagome and Sesshomaru in this particular fic.  
Please read at 3/4. THANK YOU!

* * *

**~*~*~ "I Am Yours" ~*~*~**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she glanced at the silently fuming Sesshomaru near the windowsill. His face was aloof, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. But she could clearly read the emotion inside his eyes; aggravation, hurt and rage.

Not knowing what happened this time, she gets up and walks to the cabinet in the kitchen, "Do you want some tea, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." He replied.

_That_ was not good. He rarely used that word to her since they've been mated, except when he's upset. And boy, does it hard to get any information out of him when he's like this. Sighing again, Kagome closed the cabinet door and then grab two cups. Setting them on the pantry, she grabs the kettle and, well, you know the rest.

**_

* * *

Skipping the making of tea… _**

* * *

"Here you go, still nice and warm." Kagome smiled, setting the cup on the table near Sesshomaru as she blow out the steam from her own. But the demon lord keep staring ahead, as if not hearing her words. Frowning, Kagome put the cup down and walk towards her mate—or _husband_, to be precise.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice brought him back from whatever word he is. "Aren't you going to drink the tea?" She frowned; one hand touches his arm, giving reassuring stroke.

"Hn." He answered, again with _that word_.

"Are you okay?" He looks at her as she shakes her head. "Of course you're not okay; you've been sulking for days." She mumbled to herself. "Now, mind telling me what's wrong? I can't help if I don't know the problem."

"Problem? There is no problem." He denied, face ignorant.

"Come on, Sesshomaru," She growls lightly. "Don't give me that face. I know something is wrong and you've been giving me the cold shoulder since… I'm not sure, 3 days ago?"

"You should know what's wrong." He retorted.

"W-what?" Flabbergasted, Kagome frown once more and couldn't come up with anything. "What is it? Did I miss something? Did I _do_ something to make you upset? What it is, I can't tell." She pleaded. It upset her too to see her lover acting like this.

"Did you _do_ something? No, you didn't. It's more of what _they_ did to you that makes this Sesshomaru furious." A snarl made its way to his face. "And moreover the fact that you didn't do anything to prevent it."

"What?" She asked, more confused than before. "Who did what to me?"

The demon lord growls low in his throat, "Those disgusting males that roam their eyes all over you. Didn't they see that you're taken? Didn't they see the _ring_ I gave you? Do they not have dignity to not look at what's mine?" He said, a bit harsh than intended.

_So, he's _jealous_. _Kagome thought, amused before deadpanning. _Well, jealousy runs in the family_.

His demonic aura spread across the room, pulsing with heated rage and screaming jealousy, making Kagome a bit reluctant to say or do anything.

But this is her husband. He won't harm her. Never.

She looks at his tainted red eyes, and sighed audibly. Touching his cheek gently, she felt him flinched. She calmly cupped his face look at his eyes, "Sesshomaru, listen to me," She said slowly, as if explaining to a child. "_I am yours_. Does that word not matter to you? Those people could see, could ogle, but only you that could touch, could feel and knows _me_—inside and out. Those people don't understand me, those people aren't anyone, insignificant in my life. And what do you expect me to do? Purified them with my power?" She snorted before smiling at his now normal colored eyes. "Doesn't it make you proud? To have me that they ogle and wanted for yourself?"

He looks at her, expression unreadable but she could see understanding in them—well, as understanding as Sesshomaru could get.

She strokes his cheek as he leaned to her touch. Smiling to herself, Kagome pecked him on the lips before grabbing his arms, "Well, then, we will talk about that later. Now, your tea is already cold." She sighed. "I guess I'll have to make another then.

"Stop," The daiyoukai behind her said, tugging her wrist gently. "We will get tea… outside." He said, walking towards the front door.

Kagome smile, grabbing her bag before following him outside.

* * *

**Author's Note**: WOW two fic in one day, I'm getting restless. This is the prequel to "Welcome to the world, Haru!" and the other SessKag fics that got Haru in it. I'm guessing I'm going to make a prequel to this prequel. Or something. Either way, it's going to be SessKag. So, if you'll kindly review or +fav this, I'll make one for you! ...........review or die. *preparing shotgun*


End file.
